Nostalgia
by a-schediaphiliac
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots of the nostalgia couple with inspiration drawn from otppromts' tumblr, requests, and my own daydreams.
1. Sleepy

**I think it may have been chatting with other fans last night that finally was able to make me write this out. Just a little drabble with inspiration from otpprompts' tumblr.**

**Prompt: Imagine Person A carrying Person B to bed and Person B clinging to Person A all koala-like.**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Onodera, wake up." Takano shook the other editor's shoulder lightly; he had fallen asleep in a taxi they had to call because they missed the last train home because of hell week. "Jeez, one minute you're yelling at me and the next your out cold..."<p>

The taller man practically had to drag his love out of the car, those emerald eyes of his refusing to open to their nearly deserted surroundings.

Onodera was supported with a arm wrapped around his shoulder as the ride was paid off, but the second the man drove off he got swept off his feet easily. A bit _too_ easily for Takano's liking.

Looking down at the brunet in his arms, he took time to notice the darker-than-normal bags under his shut eyes and the pink dusting from ear to ear as the younger man's breathing got heavier.

At least if he had passed out from exhaustion, it wasn't full on collapsing this time around. That had been a terrifying day to say the least.

Contemplating over their relationship- or lack thereof - Takano got them into the elevator with a bit of strategic maneuvering. As soon as the doors closed and he elbowed the '12' button, he peppered kisses through the mess of chestnut hair that he loved so much.

"Ritsu..." Amber eyes looked down lovingly at the beautiful man. The long eyelashes that he would often find himself staring at fluttered slightly to his surprise.

"...Takano-san..." Half-lidded emerald eyes looked up tiredly, not fully understanding his current position.

"Look who finally decided to wake up." A smile that he hadn't realized had been there grew. "I had to carry you all the way here."

"Mhmm..." Onodera grunted in understanding before he leaned his head into the crook of Takano's neck.

"Oi, don't go back to sleep, we're almost there." Despite his words, he was still smiling.

"You smell good..." Eyes shut once more and the raven could feel lips curling up against his skin.

* * *

><p>When Onodera opened his eyes, he instantly knew where he was. Even though he couldn't remember a thing about last night, he could just tell he had gotten swept away again.<p>

With a sigh, he went to gather his clothes, only to find himself fully clothed. Well then...

A sudden snort came from behind him and his heart went erratic.

"Are you disappointed or something?" That smirk Onodera hated to love had appeared again. "I could take your clothes and hide them around if you really want to have to 'sneak' around like normal."

"I'd prefer if you didn't!" Grabbing his bag, the brunet made his way to the genkan to get his shoes and get the hell out of there. He'd almost made it out when Takano got in his way.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again; you definitely like me more than you know."

"Huh?! What gave you the idea?" A sense of déjà vu started to set in.

"If you want to know, just remember last night." Yep, this had definitely happened before... "Oh, and by the way, you can borrow my clothes whenever you want." Or maybe not...

"Hah?! Why would I-"

"I already told you, just remember last night."

"Well, excuse me, I must get going. I need to get ready for wo-"

"We have the day off today, dummy."

"Ah, well, I meant I was going to go home and-"

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to drop by for a little check-up. When you passed out in the taxi last night looked bad, even for hell week. I'm hoping your not back to your convenience store diet..."

Oddly enough, Onodera didn't really have a response to that one, earning a dark chuckle from his boss.

"Come on, your eating breakfast with me." Takano grabbed the heir's wrist and began pulling him out of the genkan.

"Oi, let go! Takano-san!"

* * *

><p><strong>I guess another part of the inspiration for this drabble was some real life experiences like this. I've woken up without a clue as to what I had done the night before and been told some ridiculous stories of my half-awake adventures (apparently i'm really affectionate).<strong>

**Any who, i'm already started on some other drabbles for this series and hopefully I'll get out some more before winter break ends.**


	2. To Cut an Onion

**I'm writing this directly after writing the previous chapter, so hopefully it won't seem _too_ different. I personally thought this would be a funny prompt to try with these two considering onion goes into a lot of curry recipes.**

**Be wary this is a this is set post-countdown- like at least a year after that. I can only hope Onodera would still be working in the shoujo department at Marukawa at that point, or else this drabble will annoy me in the future.**

**Prompt: Imagine Person A crying and sniffling a bit as they're standing over the kitchen counter. Person B comes over and hugs them, asking what's wrong, when A smiles. Turns out they were cutting up onions.**

* * *

><p>"Go home ahead of me; I'm going to be in a meeting for a while and probably won't be let out until late." Takano informed Onodera as he leaned against the vending machine.<p>

"Alright, but _you_ have to make dinner tomorrow. You've been coming home late from meetings so much lately I've been left alone in that freakishly clean apartment to make dinner for weeks." The younger editor crossed his arms and struggled to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Ritsu. I'm tired of curry anyways." He chuckled at the thought of the endless servings of it.

"Hey, you said you liked it! And besides, you know I'm pretty hopeless in the kitchen."

"If you put your mind to it, I'm sure you'd be able to-"

"-do anything. I know, Masamune. You've told me numerous times."

"Glad to see you're finally catching on."

"Yeah, I'm started catching on over a year ago."

"A year ago, huh..." Amber eyes softened at the thought. "You finally confessed again a year ago."

"You remember the exact date? Really?" A playful smirk came to his lips.

"How could I forget? All of the shit that we had to go through just to get to that point was ridiculous." The raven paused momentarily, before he stepped approached his lover, intertwining their fingers. "But it's okay now. We get to be lovey-dovey whenever we want now, and there's no pointless resistance."

"Hey, I had my reasons." Emerald eyes looked down, a blush creeping onto his face.

"I know," He laughed, "You spilled your concerns to me last year, and I can assure you now that we aren't fuck-buddies and I don't plan on ever letting you go." He gave the smaller hands a squeeze that got returned easily.

"Don't you need to be getting to your meeting soon?" Onodera looked up from their hands to the wall clock.

"Ugh, do I really have to?" He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "I want to say with you a little longer though."

"Masamune..." Onodera warned.

"Fine, fine... one last thing though." He pointed to his lips that were curved up in a dumb smile. "Pretty please?"

"You're hopeless..." But the editor complied anyways, giving the other a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for your services, Bocchan." He bowed before walking off, laughing.

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

* * *

><p>Getting out of the meeting earlier than expected, Takano was walking with a pep in his step. He smiled-not smirked-as he made his way to their apartment complex. The thought of spooking Ritsu by coming a little early was too tempting of an idea.<p>

As he turned the corner and their building came into sight, he picked up his already quick pace. A year ago, he never would have imagined such a life. This is something he had dreamed of, and now it wasn't just a fantasy anymore.

With every passing day, he was forgetting the pain of his life and filling the holes with new memories he was making with his love. The past was the past, and that was okay. While actions couldn't be taken back, there were always mistakes to be learned from; those two knew that just as well as the next guy.

There was no denying that this last year had been one of the best one of either of their lives, and Takano had no doubts that it could only get better from this point on.

With those thoughts swimming through his mind, Takano pulled a key out for _their_ apartment. With the jingle of metal emitting from his grasp, he almost missed the small sniffle that came from their apartment.

The sound had been completely undeniable. Takano knew the noise all too well, and he could tell that his love was crying. Alone. In their apartment.

With some crazy force pushing him forward suddenly, he jabbed the key into the slot and kicked off his shoes in the genkan, not even bothering to slow his pace at all.

When he turned the corner, he saw Onodera, his back shaking slightly, hunched over the kitchen counter. His eyesbrows instantly furrowed in concern; just what could be going on?

The brunet had a sudden change in posture, and it was apparent that he had noticed his lover had arrived. "H-hey, Masamune."

Takano made big strides forward to hold his Ritsu. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and rested his head in the side of the mop of chestnut hair that he loved so much.

"Ritsu." He buried his head further down, into the crook of his subordinate's neck. "What's wrong?"

A teary-eyed Onodera turned, not bothering to make an attempt at escaping his lover's grasp. "What do you mean?"

"You're crying." The raven raised his head to look his love in the eyes. "You don't cry unless you have a good reason to, so what happened? Did-"

"Oh my god, Masamune, you're totally overreacting right now, I-"

"I'm not overreacting!" He released the younger man from his grasp, taking a step back. "If you see the person you love crying, you're going to want to know why and be able to comfort them-"

"But that's just the thing, I don't need any comforting right now!" He picked up the knife that had been on the cutting board. "I was just chopping onions for curry!"

The dumbfounded look on Takano's face just then was one that Onodera would never forget. "...Really?"

"Yes, really." He placed a hand on his head, feeling the incoming headache. "God, Masamune. You got all worked up there for no reason."

"It just shows how much I love you then..." He rubbed at the back of his neck, embarrassed for once. "Honestly... we're going to have to find some curry recipes without any onion in them."

"Eh?! But I'm just getting good at this recipe!" Onodera pouted slightly.

"I'm making dinner tomorrow anyways, right? I promised." A smirk found its way to his face once more at a sudden thought. "Maybe I'll make some curry with a little chocolate in it."

"Shut up!" A blush erupted on his face from ear to ear. "That was really embarrassing for me!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." His smirk only grew. "I thought it was adorable."

"You're not getting curry ever again!"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I can't believe I did a second one today. Honestly, I'm quite satisfied with how this came out and am glad to say that I started <em>another<em> chapter today. Hopefully it will be done soon.**

**(If you have any recommendations or requests, please drop me a review or message!)**


	3. Ticklish Times and Toaster Terrors

**This was too adorable of a prompt to pass up on, so here I am, writing this while I should be spending time with my family that's visiting. But it is what it is, and i'm just gonna go and say thanks to the reviewers from the last two chapters! I'll go over my drafts a bit more carefully in the future. :p **

**This time we're post-countdown again but not quite as far along as the second chapter time-wise.**

**Anyways, on with the show!**

**Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP asleep and person B has to wake them up. They try, but A doesn't seem to want to wake up, so B proceeds to tickle them instead.**

* * *

><p>"Ritsu!" A fully-dressed Takano called from the doorway of his room, cup of coffee in one hand. "You need to get up for work now or we'll be late!"<p>

No response. Must be tired after last night...

"Oi, Ritsu..." The boss approached his love, being careful to step over the clothes that had been thrown off in the heat of the moment-or rather _many_ moments- last night. "You need to get up. Now."

Again, there was no response.

The raven sat down beside the brunet before nuzzling into the soft head of hair that he loved so much and wrapped his arms around the younger man's neck. "Ritsu, come on."

"Nhn... Takano, five more minutes..." He leaned back into the warmth that was his lover's chest.

"Masamune." He corrected quickly. "I told you to call me Masamune."

"Ugh, oh right..." He wriggled out of his lover's grasp just to turn around and bury his head into the crook of the raven's neck. "Five more minutes, Masamune." He was far too tired to be flustered.

"You know, you're really lucky I'm your boss." He let out a small chuckle. "But you have to keep in mind that I'm even more than that..." He moved one of his hands to trace his lovers bare abdomen, rousing a snort from the brunet.

"What's this?" Takano retraced his fingers along the heir's stomach slowly, leaving him on the receiving end of a giggling mess. "Is this little Bocchan ticklish?"

"N-no!" Another fit of laughter. "Whatever gave you the i-idea?" He squirmed, a wide smile on his face. "And I told you not to c-call me that!"

"I'll stop calling you Bocchan when I stop wanting to spoil you like some little prince..." He paused to enjoy his little lover's laughter. "So in other words, never."

"O-oi, stop it Taka- M-masamune!" He wasn't very convincing because of the laughter, but he was able to stop when he removed himself from the arm that had been holding him in place. "I'm up, I'm up!"

"I can see that." The boss observed with a grin, giving his 'little bocchan' a once over. "Get dressed, I'll go make something for you really quick." With that, he stood up and to exit the bedroom, stealing one more glance as he walked through the doorway.

No matter how long they were together, no matter how many times they would wake up in this bed-with or without clothes-there was no doubt that they were falling in love with each other more and more with every passing day.

Their insecurities weren't nearly as bad as before, and the couple was working out things as they moved forward together with their budding relationship.

Onodera got dressed with some clothes that had been left from a previous visit and walked out of Takano's bedroom to make his way to the kitchen.

The brunet walked up to his lover and leaned his head into his upper back to continue with the nuzzling from earlier. "Can't I just stay home and catch up on some sleep?"

"No," The response came almost instantly with a chuckle, "Nice try though."

"Whatever..." Onodera moved to the taller male's side. "What's on the menu?"

"Toast. Anything else would take too long."

"Ah." A silence washed over as it usually did, but it wasn't anything like the ones from before. There wasn't the crushing pressure that created the suffocating silence that had been. This was a comfortable silence. The two of them stared at each other, the eye contact alone showing how far they had come in the past months.

Suddenly the piece of bread popped out of the toaster, breaking the silence with ease.

Takano, who had been so engrossed in his lover's emerald eyes jumped at the noise, and Onodera couldn't contain the fit of laughter that bubbled up inside of him.

"J-just take your breakfast go get ready." The raven walked off in a rare flustered state.

_Oh god, was he actually blushing? _Onodera held back a laugh as he engraved the image into his mind, right next to the expression he had roused when he had confessed a few months ago.

After taking a few bites of the food, the brunet walked off to gather his things, still smiling to himself.

_I never thought I would use this word to describe you, but good god, you're cute._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the inspiration from deathday13, saysaeri, oumoi, itdaletos, misachips, divasaur and others as well! You were helpful in making this happen, and probably will continue to be for future chapters. - The almost Aka-chan of the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Family.<strong>


	4. In Illness and in Health

**I'll try to update often, but with school back in session I won't guarantee anything! And since I didn't say it last time, happy new year!**

**Hopefully this will be a big year for this series as well as Junjou Romantica with it's third anime season coming later this year.**

**I switched up the prompt a bit, taking chapter sixteen of Onodera's Case and changing it up to my liking.**

**Prompt: ****Imagine person A of your OTP is in hospital for surgery. When they wake up after the operation person B is sitting next to them, holding their hand. Person A's heart rate monitor then proceeds to go through the roof as they get incredibly flustered from seeing person B there, causing the nurses to come running.**

* * *

><p>"Isaka-san!" Takano came running down the hospital hallway, panic clear on his face. "How's Onodera?!"<p>

"They have him hooked up to an IV drip right now in the room right here." The heir motioned to to the door nest to him with his thumb. "He's still sleeping to the best of my knowledge."

"What's the matter?" The raven came to a sudden stop in front of his boss.

"They're probably going to talk to him when he wakes up."

"But just how were you...?"

"We ran into each other by chance by the parking lot." He had what looked to be irritation on his face. "He woke up momentarily after passing out, but we bought him here since I was on the way to my car anyways."

"I see." Takano bowed his head, hiding his face. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Don't sweat it." He crossed his arms."I figured his family the way they are it was a better idea to call you up first before there was a fuss made about it."

"Can we- are visitors allowed to go inside?" Amber eyes stared worriedly at the door, somehow expecting Onodera to come skipping out of there alright.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you to get here." The brunet began to walk off. "I'll leave him to you."

"Alright, thank you Isaka-san." He bowed a second time before entering the room.

Takano had been so caught up in making his authors meet their deadlines and gathering all the manuscripts that he hadn't noticed his love's deteriorating state. The younger man looked like shit, even for it being the end of the cycle.

His face was scrunched up in some sort of distaste, making the dark bags under his eyes even more prominent than normal. With a hand to his forehead, one could feel his fever as well.

The raven would've preferred to believe this wasn't _too_ serious, although the IV drip and heart-rate monitor telling him otherwise.

Deep in thought, Takano pulled up a chair that had been by the wall and settled in it next to the bed. He took the brunet hand, limp at his side, and took it in his own. Then, he waited.

* * *

><p>Not too long after sitting down, amber eyes were fighting a battle against sleep. The rush to get to the building had been done with a burst of adrenaline, and exhaustion was now kicking in.<p>

The man's heart had finally begun to settle in his chest until the heart-rate monitor started to pick up its beeping out of nowhere. Eyes darted from the screen to the patient, only to find a blushing mess staring at their hands.

"T-takano-san..." The younger man stuttered out. "Would you please..." The hand was retracted without any protest or joking, only to be put against his own forehead.

"Please never do that again... it's bad enough that you collapsed, but getting that phone call was absolutely terrifying." He then looked up with soft eyes. "Just what happened, Ritsu?"

"Oh, um, I guess I was feeling a little under the weather." Onodera averted his emerald eyes nervously.

"I don't think you were feeling a little under the weather if you collapsed after a little bit of walking." The stare grew more intense and his grip tightened, not satisfied by the answer given.

"N-no, really, it just, I was-"

"Why were you working if you were sick? You know you shouldn't be coming to work, especially with the environment there right now. You were almost done with your work anyways, so why-"

"I didn't realize I was this sick until I started to leave!" He snapped, heart erratic, having had enough of the arguing. "I was planning on recuperating over the weekend!"

"What were you doing that would've gotten you into this state in the first place?!"

The editor was looking for words, but nothing was forming; the confidence that had burst all at once was gone and the male was now averting his eyes as per normal. The slowing beeps of the equipment illustrated the mood.

Just as Onodera went to talk again, a woman walked into the room.

"Onodera-kun, are you alri- oh, sir." She looked between the two, then at their hands. She pushed whatever her thoughts back though, remembering what she had originally come here for. "Are you alright, Onodera-kun? Your heartbeat increased very suddenly."

"He was just-"

"I'm alright, miss. Just a bit startled is all." He waved off her concerns, removing his hand from Takano's. "Seeing someone next to me when I woke up was just a bit of a shock."

"I see." She smiled, then looked down at her clipboard thoughtfully. "So I was wondering if I could ask a few questions..."

* * *

><p>When the automatic doors shut and they had made it to the raven's car, he exploded at his love.<p>

"Really?!" His eyes bore holes through the younger man. "Overwork, neglect of health, malnutrition and a cold?!"

"I s-said I'm sorry, okay?!" Onodera put as much distance between them as possible.

The car started and they began on their way home to their complex; a tenseness fell over them. Every second was a beat skipped; every minute was suffocating; any more of this would kill one of them.

After Takano parked the car, Onodera speed walked to the elevator, pressed 12, and jammed the button to close the doors. He was almost free when a big hand grabbed the door and made sure it could get the rest of its body in.

"Are you that desperate to get away? We're going to end up on the same floor anyways."

"I know that..." He looked to the floor of the elevator. "But I just-" He was interrupted by a quick kiss peck on his lips.

"Look, Onodera," Amber eyes looked at him steadily. " I'm mad at you, but I'm not going to try and make everything worse by stressing you out more or anything."

"Why on Earth would you stress me out?!" Emerald eyes met amber as rare as it was.

"Well since one of the reasons for your little hospital visit was overwork I figure that this was my fault just as much as it was your's." The brunet stiffened at the words, earning a more scrutinizing look. "Onodera." His self-proclaimed lover started dangerously.

"It was just..." The doors opened and the opportunity to escape was all too tempting. He stuttered out some nonsense as he fumbled to get his key out of his bag. When he got his door open, Takano forced his way in with him, much to the brunet's disliking.

"Hey! This is my apartment and I would prefer if you didn't force your way in all the time!"

"Woooooooow." The raven's familiar straight-forwardness took over. "This place is a real dump."

"I was planning on cleaning over the weekend!"

"What about the recuperation that was going to happen over the weekend?"

"I was going to do both, okay?!" The words fell on deaf ears because his boss had already begun to make something of the mess. "Hey, are you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah, yeah," He pivoted where he stood to face his employee. "I'm listening, but I don't like what I'm hearing, so I'm just going to ignore it." He then walked over to the younger male and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He was pulled around and over the heap of trash that was his living room to get to his bedroom.

"Get to bed, Ritsu." The raven ordered. "Give me a call if you need anything." As he went to leave, he kicked over a pile of books. A plethora of Emerald's older shoujo manga to be precise. "Why do you... oh." The same scrutinizing look from earlier came across his face.

"Well... when you told me that I was doing well... coming from you, it made me very happy..." Onodera looked to their feet, twiddling his thumbs. "But I knew I shouldn't be satisfied with a little praise, so I've been doing a little extra self-study..." To his surprise, no interruption came, so he continued. "Eventually, eating and sleeping became too much of a bother and-"

"You idiot! Why the hell would you do that?!"

"I figured if it wasn't interfering with work it was fine!"

"What good is it if you collapse like you did?!"

"Like I've said, I was planning on recuperating over the weekend!"

"My god, Ritsu..." The raven ran a hand through his hair. "You always have to take things overboard... I've told you time and time again not to get stressed over things like this. You're doing your best and everyone appreciates that. Just please, _please_, don't take it to the point where you collapse like that ever again... I thought my heart was going to burst."

"I'm sorry..."

"Stop apologizing for everything! You're always finding something to blame yourself for and to stress over, and let me tell you, you of all people shouldn't be doing that to yourself."

"Even... even if it only helped a little, I wanted to catch up to you." His lips were quivering and blush spread to his ears.

"You know that I've been in this business longer than you; you haven't even been in this particular editing department for a whole year yet. Improvement comes with time, and you are a prime example of that." Takano paused to bring a hand up to caress a burning cheek before adding a bit more. "You're so much more than your last name, Ritsu."

"..." Shakily, Onodera reached to put his hand over the other, still looking down. "Takano-san... thank you..." A sniffle came with growing heat behind emerald eyes, much to both of their surprises."...r-really..."

"Ritsu..." Another hand was brought up to cup the brunet's other cheek. The raven leaned in slowly to kiss the younger lightly on the lips.

When Takano pulled back and let his hands fall to his sides, he was met with hazy eyes looking up at him, tears gone.

"Takano-san..." Onodera reached out shakily once more for the older's larger hands. "...would you...um...stay the night?"

A rare snort came from the raven accompanied with a bright smile. "Of course, Ritsu."

* * *

><p>They had gotten under the comforter on the small bed well over an hour ago, but Onodera just couldn't calm himself down enough to get a wink of sleep.<p>

Opening his eyes, he looked up at the other man with a soft smile on his face. There was something about him when he was asleep that was never there when he was conscious.

_His eyelashes are pretty long... _The thought passed through his mind as he brushed a black hair away to get a better look. _Ugh, seriously... why are you so damn attractive... why..._

_Why am I in love with you?_

* * *

><p><strong>I really like the scene where Isaka talks to Takano about Onodera and what he might be experiencing with his family's company, but I felt like it just didn't fit the flow of this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to incorporate similar scenes or even create them in future chapters, just not now.<strong>


	5. A New Page

**Hey, guess who's starting to write this at 1 AM? This girl!**

**This prompt was really fitting of this ship, so I jumped at it the second I saw it. I had some trouble deciding who would be A and who would be B, but this draft came out better! Enjoy, my readers. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Prompt: Imagine Person A reading a book. Person B is jealous and think that Person A has been paying more attention to the book than themselves, so they tease Person A, threatening them to tell how the book ends. Person A gasps and kiss Person B just to shut them up and goes backs to reading.**

* * *

><p>Onodera and Takano sat in the former's living room quietly, each having their own entertainment; Takano flipped through channels on the television and Onodera was so engrossed in a book he didn't even bother to try and kick his boss out.<p>

With every press of a button on the remote, the raven was getting more and more bored. On the other hand, with every turned page, Onodera was becoming more and more lost in the world that was this book.

Marukawa was definitely a force to be reckoned with if it was churning out books like this all the time. The brunet would have to be more wary if he ever took over the family company.

"Onodera." The raven that had forced his way into apartment 1202 craved attention in that moment. "Hey, Onodera."

"..." Another page was turned, and emerald eyes scanned the page faster and faster.

"Ritsu." The volume was muted and the Takano was now staring the younger editor down.

"..." Still no response.

"Oh," The chief editor began with a smirk. "You're reading that book? That was a good one. I loooovvvveeed the part where the main character-"

"I would prefer if you didn't spoiler anything for me, Takano-san." Onodera didn't even look up from the text.

"But it's not really spoiling anything because right from the beginning-"

"Takano-san, I never even invited you in here in the first place." Emerald eyes met amber ones in irritation. "Besides, don't you have anything better to do with your weekend off? It's summer."

"I could say the same to you." He stood up from his spot on the floor to plop down next to his love on the couch. He leaned over to read the book for himself. "Oh, you're at this part. Really soon there's going to be a part where-"

"Takano-san." He looked up again, even more irritated than before. "Please, I'm probably going to finish this today, so we can talk about it later."

"I see..." Takano rested his head on the younger's shoulder. "But really, the ending was so unexpected. I was so sur-" Onodera took his neighbor's chin, tilted it upward, and placed his lips on the raven's.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. What in the hell was I thinking?_ With a bit of blush, keeping in mind they'd done much more than kiss, Onodera pulled back went straight back to reading.

Takano laughed as he moved to rest his head on his love's lap instead of his shoulder, landing right on top of the book.

"Alright, we'll talk later." His amber eyes gave a teasing look before they shut. "Wake me when your done then."

"Hey, Takano-san, don't..." Seeing his love's eyes open just a bit to squint at him made him want to laugh, though he hid a smile by pressing the back of his hand to his lips. "Fine. We'll talk later."

"Thanks, Bocchan." He shut his eyes once more, smiling.

"...don't call me that."

And another page was turned.

* * *

><p><strong>This one felt alright where it was, so I ended it here. I'll try to keep the chapters on the longer side in the future because god knows just how often i'll be updating this.<strong>


	6. Not So Hazy Hangover

**Hello again! After putting out two chapters within about an hour of each other, I was worn out! I want to get out as much as I can before the homework loads get heavier this semester.**

**(Another note that this is another post-confession chapter! If you can't tell, I enjoy writing these chapters more cause there's a bit more wiggle room in what the two of them would and wouldn't be doing or saying to each other. So hopefully not ooc?)**

**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP seeing Person B with bed hair for the first time, and being totally blown away by how cute/hot/etc. they look with their hair being a huge mess. Bonus: if Person A gets flustered when Person B pokes fun at them for liking it.**

* * *

><p>Onodera's eyes fluttered opened to find the first signs sunlight coming in through the bedroom window. Looking around, it could be seen that this was most definitely apartment 1201 rather than apartment 1202.<p>

It was still early, and it was the weekend after hell week, so he could afford some more rest.

Then it hit him; a throbbing pain ran through his head and his stomach churned painfully. To top it all off, a certain someone was hogging the blankets, so his body was left with nothing covering it.

"It's still winter, you idiot. Would it kill you to share?" He tugged a blanket irritably, assuming the other was still asleep. "I'm freezing over here."

"You're cold?" Takano rolled over to stare at his love tiredly and a hand was brought up to stifle a yawn. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Well _maybe_ someone was actually sharing the blankets earlier." Shit, why did he have to turn around? Sure, he'd watched Takano slept, but it was a whole other thing to see him awake in this state. His voice was raspy, his eyes half-lidded, and stubble lined his jaw. He was kicking himself for being the heavier sleeper of the two.

"I'm surprised you can actually remember what happened earlier considering how drunk you got." A low chuckle inflamed the brunet's face. "What, remembering more than the blankets? You were amazing last night. I couldn't believe it when you-"

"It's not that!" Though he was starting to remember having swallowed a bit more than beer last night...

"Then what is it, _Ritsu_?" Hearing his given name flow out of swollen lips introduced a whole different feeling in his stomach.

"You're..."

"I'm...?"

"You're just different today, alright?"

"How so?" The raven pressed, squinting his amber eyes a bit more. "I don't think I'm that different right now."

"Y-your face and hair... and your voice, too."

"Wait about them?" His normal playful smirk had found its way to his face and he drew out his words a bit more than he normally would. "Is it a bad different?"

"No... I-I just don't know..."

"Whatever it is, you look pretty turned on to me..."

"Ha? No way!" He denied it with vigor as per normal. "What's so attractive about a guy who hasn't taken a shower in the last three days?"

"I could ask the same thing to you." He received a simple hum in agreement.

"Well, you've got me there I guess."

"Why don't we take one together then?"

"...As long as you don't plan on getting frisky, I'd be up for it."

"...Are you serious?"

"Honestly, I feel like crap right now, and a shower might take away from that a bit."

"And sex wouldn't?"

"My hips are part of the problem i'm having right now... Just what did you do to me last night?"

"The question you should be asking is what you did to me." The raven got up and walked off to his bathroom, not having to turn around to know he was leaving behind a blushing mess.


	7. The Traces Say it All

**Sorry it's been so long since I've posted a drabble! Pretty much a month, actually! XD**

**Anyways, I found this prompt and just about died thinking of how well it would go with these two.**

**Prompt: Imagine person A lightly tracing "I love you" over and over again on person B's back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, "I love you too." Bonus if that's the first time person A has ever declare their love for person B.**

* * *

><p>August had just started a few days ago and the nights were becoming just as hot as the days. It didn't exactly help when you have a little company in bed.<p>

The cycle had just ended and the tired Emerald workers were thankful for the coming weekend of recuperation.

Onodera found himself in 1201 once again, and to nobody's surprise, he had put up little to no fight when he had been given the offer.

With everything that had happened over the last year, Onodera found it hard to deny anything at this point, especially now that the whole Haitani situation had blown over.

Takano was heating up leftovers from a few nights ago while Onodera waited on the couch, struggling to stay awake.

"Oi, don't fall asleep on me, Onodera!" The older man called from his spot in front of the microwave.

Onodera's head snapped up and he gave a grunt to the raven. He had gotten about 4 hours of sleep in the last week. Just how was Takano walking around like it was nothing?

With the beeping of the appliance, the brunet found his eyes closing once more; the last thing he heard was approaching footsteps.

* * *

><p>When he woke up again, he was in a bed, and it definitely wasn't his. Onodera sat up slightly to look for the alarm clock; it was sitting on the bedside table as normal and it read 3:27.<p>

"Ugh, so I didn't even get that much sleep…" He got back into a comfortable position and tried to get back to sleep, but just couldn't.

He looked to his side to see the broad back of his so called lover. From the steady snores, he seemed to be asleep. Onodera reached out to it and ran a hand over it softly, not wanting to wake the raven up.

"Takano-san…" He wanted to confess. He wanted to do it so badly, but something always went wrong. And now, when he finally found himself with the courage, the man in question was sleeping. "I love you…" He continued to stroke the skin, tracing the words again and again.

Eventually, Onodera was starting to doze off again, when Takano rolled over to stare at him. An unreadable look adorned his face, snapping the brunet awake quite abruptly.

"Ritsu…" Large hands cradled the younger's face before pulling him into a slow and sweet kiss. "I love you too…" He moved his arms to wrap the smaller man into a tight embrace.

"Takano-san…" He wormed his arms out of the embrace to tighten it himself, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He found himself tearing up a bit, glad that the message had gotten across. "I…" A sob interjected and he found tears were starting to fall.

"Ritsu, it's okay, you don't need to push yourself if you don't want to-"

"No! I… I'm ready this time!" He blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Takano tried to brush them off his cheeks, but was tearing up himself. "Don't you go starting to cry too, i-idiot..."

"Well just what do you want me to do? I've been waiting for over a decade to hear this again…" Trembling hands made their way to the raven's face, struggling just as much to wipe away the liquid as the other was.

"And I thought that you we're playing with me for all those years… I know better now." He was able to laugh despite the tears. "I loved you back then, and... I-I love you now, Takano."

"Ritsu…" His tears fell freely, there was no holding back; no need to wait until Onodera wasn't around to see. They were both sobbing messes and neither of them had the need to be embarrassed. "Can I hold you?"

"You already are, you idiot." Emerald eyes watched at those arms moved to hover over his tired body. He felt a hand hold a cheek and found himself tangling his fingers in tufts of messy black hair.

They were kissing again; Onodera allowed Takano's tongue entrance without the slightest protest. He found himself getting swept away, the black hair he grasped at being his anchor.

"Ahnn…" Onodera let out a low moan, emerald eyes half lidded, staring right into the amber ones above him. "Taka-ah-" Their kiss broke for less than a second before a tongue slid right back into his mouth.

When he broke it off once more, Takano's attentions went lower, and the rest, like the new stains in his sheets, is history.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>So, how'd you guys like that chapter? I feel like if I went and tried to write full on smut, I would die before I'd be happy with the chapter, so this is what I'm going to go with. <strong>**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) See you next time, whenever that is.**


End file.
